


Dream

by SailingOnANotebook



Series: Banana Fish Fluff Week [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash - Freeform, Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019, Dreams, Eiji - Freeform, Fluff, Forever, Japan, Let's ignore the canon ending and say he's living peacefully with Eiji in Japan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailingOnANotebook/pseuds/SailingOnANotebook
Summary: Eiji tells Ash about his dream of being a pole vaulter after Ash sees pictures of him from Ibe-san.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt for Banana Fish Fluff week 2019! I'm not sure how many of these I'll manage to get done or how many I'll do but for now, this is it! I haven't proofread it because it's 3 am so forgive me for any mistakes.

Sitting on the couch, immersed in a book, something Eiji had found himself doing more and more since Ash had started to live with him in Japan. It was as if they had swapped. He had novels and Ash had the manga and it was always something he found he could tease the American boy about.

He flicked to the next page, enjoying the silence that surrounded him but also waited for Ash to come back from wherever he had gone. Even here he was always out and about, but Eiji always took it that he was comfortable or that he needed space and Eiji didn’t mind either.

It wasn’t long until Ash did arrive and Eiji looked up from his book and met his gaze. Ash grinned, and it always made the Japanese boy’s heart flutter, even though he knew that 9 out of 10 times a grin like that was no good. He looked back at the book he was reading, waiting for Ash to say or do something. But Ash just sat behind him, their thighs slightly touching and Ash humming to himself. He was obviously in a good mood.

“What happened?” Eiji asked, peering over to him. He knew that Ash was going to say something until he asked, he didn’t know why he always waited.

“Bold of you to assume that something happened,” Ash said. Eiji could hear the smile in his voice, he was surprised it didn’t sound like one of amusement. Instead, he sounded quite cheerful.

He looked back that the blond-haired boy and saw that he was still smiling, almost as if he couldn’t take it off of his face. “What happened?” He asked again whilst narrowing his eyes at him.

“Nothing happened,” Ash insisted and looked away.

 Eiji leaned forward to stared at his face, he could see that the smile was gone but it was still creeping up on Ash’s lips.

Eiji turned back to his book. “Fine,” he said, briefly glancing at the words he had in front of him. “By the way, Ash, we’re going to be having natto with our –”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Ash exclaimed and turned towards him. Any cheeriness had gone and had been replaced with frustration. “Okay, okay I’ll tell you. It’s nothing major anything, you don’t have to resort to drastic measures.”

“What is it then?”

“Ibe showed me some pictures of you when you were pole vaulting,” Ash said, the smile started to creep back on his lips again. “You really were good, weren’t you?” There was surprise etched in his voice.

Eiji rolled his eyes at Ash’s surprised tone. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ash chuckled. “Of course, you were,” his voice was more genuine this time. “You did save me and Skip after all.” He was smiling widely, his voice definitely had pride in it, but his eyes appeared to be unfocussed and Eiji assumed that was because he was thinking back.

Ash turned to Eiji, his eyes now alight in interest. “Ibe told me to talk to you about it if I wanted to know more.”

Eiji smiled softly, his heart feeling warm. After coming to Japan Ash was learning so many things about the country and about Eiji too and the interest and curiosity Ash always seemed to have in the latter (and the former too) delighted him entirely.

“What did you want to know?”

Ash started firing his questions, Eiji already used to it answered with the same level of intensity and never quite getting into epic detail because Ash had already asked another question.

“So, what made you pursue pole vaulting out of everything?”

“I know it sounds something straight out of a sports manga,” Eiji started, remembering that Ash was reading a lot of those to improve his Japanese. “After the first time I did it, it really did feel like I was flying, even if it was just for a couple of seconds. It was my dream in middle school and high school.”

“Your dream, huh,” Ash mused. He pressed his lips together and tried to imagine it. He knew it probably wasn’t like a sports manga, but he couldn’t help but think so anyway. He wished he could have seen Eiji immersed like that. He would love to see him living his dream. “Ibe said that you were going to Nationals but then…”

“I was,” Eiji said and cast his mind back to the moment he got through. The elation and excitement, he had never been in better shape and he had attracted a lot of attention. He was happy, he was living his dream. “But… then I got injured and I couldn’t do it anymore.” Well, he could but not in the way he wanted and led him to spiral into depression. He could remember the murmurs, from his classmates and from the neighbourhood. They felt sorry for him and apologised as if it would fix it all, but it didn’t. He was certainly glad to get out of there.

Ash watched Eiji, seeing his gaze downcast and reached out his hand and rested it on his.

 “I’m sorry about your injury.”

“It’s fine now,” Eiji said, perking up and gave a reassuring smile.

Ash gave him a sceptical look. He knew that Eiji was sometimes a bad liar, usually using such smile to cover things up, but right now that didn’t seem like the case. But maybe that was because he wasn’t lying. “But you said you won’t be able to compete competitively again.”

“I know,” Eiji said and looked towards Ash, meeting those emerald eyes of his. “But if I didn’t, I would have stayed in Japan and then I wouldn’t have met you.”

Eiji turned his hand so their palms were touching, and he held it, still with that warm, reassuring smile that always sent a flurry of warmth and light throughout Ash’s entire system.

In honesty, Ash still had his reservations about that. Eiji was the best thing that had happened to him, but he couldn’t be sure if it was the other way around. He didn’t understand what he added to Eiji’s life and how he made it better even when Eiji constantly assured him that he did.

Eiji squeezed his hand, knowing what the blond-haired boy was probably thinking. “You’re my new dream now,” he said simply.

It was a simple, sappy statement that made his heart stop and then soar. He looked away, feeling his face flush as he now concentrated on the door. He could feel it creeping up on him, a deep boned contentment that was making its way. He looked down at their intertwined hands and thought the same and then thought that this is really going to be forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts they will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
